My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 In 3D and Real 3D and iMAX 3D action and adventure and animated musical fantasy family and kids and film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba featuring Aysia Bookout. Season 10 premiere on Discovery Family Netflix this Christmas Eve at 7 am Plot In Equestria, ponyville is under attack by the Storm Queen and her Storm Order, and the Crystal empire are under attack and dragon land are under attack by the Fire Lord and his Fire Nation too and the storm queen want to revenge on twilight sparkle for killing her husband. She nearly succeeded on getting Twilight by freezing her on fireproof green ice. Cast # Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle # Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy # Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash # Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna # Cathy Weseluck as Spike # Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia # Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence # Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow # Emma Stone as Kairi Novarose # Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger # Haley Joel Osment as Vanitas Thane # Johnny Yong Bosch as Roxas Geass # Glenn Close as Storm Queen # Zach Galifianakis as Cooktooth # Neil Patrick Harris as Fire Lord # Sylvester Stallone as General Magmotar # Chris Pratt as Jaguaxel # Will Smith as Geniocide # Benedict Cumberbatch as # Jason Statham as # Zac Efron as sludge is # John Goodman as # Penelope Cruz as # Olivia Munn as # Lucien Dodge as # Robin Atkin Downes as Luxcar # Jamie Marchi as # Corey Burton as Hookhoof # Tom Kenny as # Kirk Thornton as # Tyson Rinehart as # Grey Delisle-Griffin as # David Sobolov as # Derek Stephen Prince as # Erica Mendez as # Todd Haberkorn as Additional Songs # Main Theme from Batman 1989(as the movie title appears and the beginning credits show) # I wanna be famous from Total Drama # Be Prepared by The Storm Queen (Glenn Close) and chorus # # Face it from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories # Memories by Within Temptation # Whispers in the Dark by Skillet # Tell Me Why by Within Temptation # Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin # Falling inside the Black by Skillet # Are you Ready? by Disturbed # Faster by Within temptation # # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # # Hikari from Kingdom Hearts 3 # Main on end from Avengers Endgame. (ending credits) # Never Too Late by Elton John # Charge from Avengers Infinity War # # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # I don't wanna think about you by Simple Plan # Dying Light by Alter Bridge # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Legendary by Skillet at the end of the movie The Poisonous Apple Trivia * Twilight Sparkle will make a wish and she'll eat the apple, and she'll be in a deep sleep as her breath will still, a her blood will congeal, and The Storm Queen will be the fairest of Equestria just like The Evil Queen. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures took over Lionsgate as the distributor. * The Final Battle Trivia * The final battle in the chrystal Empire and ponyville can be same as avengers endgame & lion king 2019 * There can be fire and lava. * The final battle in every kingdom of equestria same as transformers 5 2017 * The dragon land in battle same as transformers 2 revenge of the the fallen * team spike and her family vs the storm queen same as resident evil afterlife * Rainbow dash parents and fluttershy family vs hyena army battle in canterlot same as avengers 2 * discord and fluttershy and spike vs the storm queen and cozy glows same as Bumblebee 2018 * Twilight old friends and her twilight family vs the storm queen get revenge on the storm queen for killing twilight sparkle in ponyville * spike the Dragon VS the fire Lord have in battle on they own in the ponyville * shining armor and cadence and her daughter and twilight parents vs the storm queen in l battle in the Crystal Empire *EVERYONE VS THE STORM QUEEN ARMY AND THE FIRE LORD SAME THE HOBBIT 3 * * * * * * * * * Team spike with embar and smolder and smolder borther and her family vs the fire lord same as transformers 2 revenge of the fallen 2009 in ponyville * Team moondancer and her twilight family all her old and new vs the storm * last final fight is spike the Dragon vs the storm queen spike the Dragon want revenge on the storm queen for killing twilight sparkle in ponyvile #smolder AND ember and smolder brother vs the fire Lord and her army in opening fight scene same as avengers infinity war #Dragons vs the storm queen and the fire Lord AND her army in opening fight scene same as avengers 2 age of ultron 2015 # # # # # # # # # # # # I Just Can't Wait To Be A Alicorn Lyrics * Sunset Shimmer * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight Trivia * Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight are partners in crime. * Mirrorrose is a cold, cunning and ruthless leader who is willing to do almost anything to ensure the survival of her clan. Unlike her subordinates, she never tells a joke and hardly ever laughs, although she does chuckle at Sunset's attempt to command her. Pyra Dagger harbors a deep hatred in general due to the ancient rivalry between her kind and theirs, acknowledging that she and her clan are no match for him. Despite this, Shenzi is no coward, boldly taking on a fully-grown Starlight Glimmer, she despises the latter being both larger and more powerful. Mirrorrose is a scarlet unicorn, * Pyra Dagger is smarter and more cunning like her partner Phoenixa, but more like her leader Mirrorrose, whom she holds a deep hope and respect for. She is constantly annoyed with Phoenixa Solarlight due to the latter constantly invading her personal space. * Phoenixa Solarlight is the least intelligent of the commandeer. This is shown when he succeeds to understand Pyra Dagger's jokes and constantly invades his personal space (though the latter claims that she does it on purpose). Like Kamari, she has no trouble lying to Shenzi, shows her respect for and bravery of her. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * se dirá Equestria se reúne desde el final del juego de los Vengadores Can You Believe The Kindness Lesson Lyrics * * * * * * Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:DreamWorks Home Category:Blue Sky Studios Ferdinand Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Warner Bros. Osmosis Jones (2001) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) Category:Disney's Big Hero 6 Category:Disney's Frozen Category:Disney's Frozen 2 Category:Disney's Moana Category:Illumination's Despicable Me 2 2013 Category:Disney's Mulán Category:Disney's Mulán 2 Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Disney's Dumbo 1941 Category:Disney's Aladdin Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Dumbo (2019) Category:Aladdin (2019) Category:The Lion King (2019) Category:Warner Bros. Space Jam (1996) Category:Disney Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) Category:Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2 (2018) Category:Disney Pixar's Coco Category:Disney Pixar's Toy Story 4 (2019) Category:Charlie's Angels (2000) Category:Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Category:2020 films Category:IMAX Category:IMAX Theaters Category:Kids & Family Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated films Category:American action films Category:Movies set in Canada Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films set in Paris Category:Canadian animated films Category:Sia Category:Youtube Movies Category:Netflix Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:Films set in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Paramount Category:Hasbro movie ideas Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Thomas and Friends movies Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Shrek Category:Tara Strong Category:Fast and Furious Movies Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Resident Evil Movies Category:Transformers Movies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Justice League Movies Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Despicable Me Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Star Wars Category:The Lego Movie Category:LEGO Batman Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover of Animation Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Category:Crossover animated Category:Crossovers Musicals Category:The Angry Birds Movie Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Chris Hemsworth